


The blue sky

by flowerthought



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerthought/pseuds/flowerthought
Summary: Im reading wayward son for the first time and i felt really inspired by Simon`s part in chapter 39, so i tried to write a poem about his feelings. Im pretty new to poetry so please tell me what you think.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The blue sky

You`ve never seen the sky look so blue  
On my back, looking up, all I can think about is you  
I try to see, I try to breathe, I try to think of who we could be  
Who we could be if I only trusted myself to truly be me  
I can almost believe, under this sky  
That things could be easy, just you and I  
I’m fine  
I’m so fine  
All my feelings have become intertwined  
I have never seen the sky so wide  
I can almost forget the part of me that already died  
We are getting by, in a way I don’t understand  
Everything just becomes easier when I dare grab your hand  
Finally I’m free, and even though I wish you were here  
I’m glad this is a moment I don’t need to share  
The sky is looking blue and I can finally breathe  
The love I have for you is always underneath  
I’m feeling fine, it looks like we are getting by  
I don’t have to run away, I don’t need to fly  
Finally I’m feeling fine  
So fine  
I’m fine


End file.
